officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Style March 2018
The catalog was released on March 6, 2018. It featured items themed around the Puffle Party 2018. Colors :See main article: Color Backgrounds New Backgrounds *Wild O'berry Background *Puffle Creature Party Background *Pile of Puffles Background *Puffle Park Background Other backgrounds *Night-Time Forest Background *Save the Streams Background *Emerald Leaves Background *Adventure Background Items New Items *The Golden Sweep *Far Out Outfit *Peach Sneakers *Strawberry Sneakers *Sky Blue Sneakers *The Hip-Hop *Dubstep Puffle Bling *Cray On Hoodie *Kiwi Sneakers *Pixel Puffle Tee *Puffle Umbrella *Black Puffle Don't Care Tee *O'Berry Necklace *The Rainbow *Flare Hoodie *The Orange Tomcat *The Orange Kittytail *The Blue Floppy Ears *The Blue Doggone *Red Feather Boa *Orange Feather Boa *Yellow Feather Boa *Green Feather Boa *Blue Feather Boa *Purple Feather Boa *White Feather Boa *Pink Feather Boa *Brown Feather Boa *Gold Feather Boa *Rainbow Feather Boa *Black Feather Boa *The Rainbow Sweep *The Grape *The Lux *Rainbow Cape *Purple Cape *Gold Cape *The Coconut *White Cape *The Orange *The Pear *Orange Cape *Brown Cape *The Honeycomb *I Heart My Yellow Puffle Shirt *The Chocolate *I Heart My Brown Puffle Shirt *The Gummy *I Heart My Orange Puffle Shirt *The Whipped Cream *I Heart My White Puffle Shirt *The Sprinkles *I Heart My Purple Puffle Shirt *The Peppermint *I Heart My Green Puffle Shirt *The Lime *Green Cape *The Banana *Yellow Cape *The Strawberry *Red Cape *The Blueberry *Blue Cape *The Watermelon *Pink Cape *The Blackberry *Black Cape *The Black Licorice *I Heart My Black Puffle Shirt *The Frosting *I Heart My Blue Puffle Shirt *The Bubblegum *I Heart My Pink Puffle Shirt *The Red Licorice *I Heart My Red Puffle Shirt *The Goldilocks *I Heart My Gold Puffle Shirt *The Rainbow Curls *I Heart My Rainbow Puffle Shirt *Blue Checkered Shoes *Rainbow Checkered Shoes *Brown Checkered Shoes *Gold Checkered Shoes *Purple Checkered Shoes *Red Checkered Shoes *Pink Checkered Shoes *Black Checkered Shoes *Green Checkered Shoes *Yellow Checkered Shoes *White Checkered Shoes *Orange Checkered Shoes Penguin at Work *Pet Shop Apron Makeup *Wide Awake Eyes *Kitty Cat Eyes *Diva Glam Eyes *Starlet Eyes Custom Hoodies :See main article: Custom Hoodie Classic Items *Star T-Shirt *Green Ball Cap *Baseball Glove *Red Bandana *Pink Purse *The Funster *Pink Tee Last Month's Items *The Gretel *The Dude *Blue Off The Shoulder *Camo Hoodie *Dog Tags *Heavy Duty Boots *The Chillax *Yellow Goggles *Leather Outdoors Jacket *Yellow Expedition Jacket *Hot Cocoa *Expedition Backpack *The Explorer *Cozy Hat *Blue Expedition Jacket *Khaki Expedition Jacket *Yellow Hiking Shoes *Red Hiking Shoes *The Archaeologist *Junior Explorer Hat *Outback Traveler Outfit *Junior Explorer Outfit *Black Hiking Boots *Explorer's Bag *The Tussled *The Casual Classic *Outdoorsy Jacket *Green Fur Lined Jacket *Brown Leather Boots *African Painted Dog Costume *Cow Costume *Snow Leopard Costume *Big Bad Wool Suit *Rock-hopper Costume *Lion Costume *Horse Costume *Horse Hooves *Unicorn Costume *Unicorn Hooves *Elephant Costume *Yeti Costume *Unicorn Horn *Brown Bear Costume *Woodland Reindeer Costume *Woodland Reindeer Hooves Miscellaneous *Red Hoodie *Green Hoodie *Pink Hoodie *Yellow Hoodie *Blue Hoodie *Purple Hoodie *Inflatable Duck *Green Duck *Blue Duck *Jean Jacket *Pink Dress *Goes with Everything Shirt *Black Hoodie *Black Penguin Band Hoodie *Galactic Hoodie *Blue Snare Drum *Black Bowtie *White Bowtie *Pink Bunny Ears *Blue Bunny Ears *Green Bunny Ears *Yellow Bunny Ears *Bear Ears *Blue Propeller Cap *Artist Mustache *Vampire Fangs *Polka Dot Umbrella *Personal Flurry *Red Mittens *The Sidekick *The Lovely *Snapper Slippers *Freestyle Threads *Yellow Penguin Stuffie *Blue Penguin Stuffie Costume *Penguin Stuffie Costume *Yellow Sneakers *Green Sneakers *Red Sneakers *Orange Sneakers *Pink Sneakers *Blue Sneakers *Stocking Cap *Black Sneakers *Graduation Cap *Blue Ball Cap *Caribbean T-Shirt *Flannel Shirt *The Befluttered *EPF Workout Hoodie *The Side Swept *Shamrock Hat *Bunny Slippers *Classical T-Shirt *Up To No Good Suit *I Love My Puffle T-Shirt *Pop Girl T-Shirt *Cherry Balloon *Yellow Raincoat *Newspaper Hat *Mini Sombrero *Blue Water Wings *Lighthouse Shirt *Brady's Shoes *Blue Mail Bag *Messenger Bag *I Heart Pizza T-Shirt *Kitty Kat Toque *Teddy Bear (clothing) *Clown Shoes *The Valorous *Blue Designer Scarf *Cat Eyes *Magic Wand *Yellow Scarf *3D Glasses *Black Toque *Funny-Face Glasses *Black Sunglasses *Hockey Stick *Primal Helmet *Mixed Bracelets *Makeup Palette *Laptop *Purple Rugby Scarf *Festive Maracas *Ballerina *Red Suede Jacket *Silver Watch *Ice Skates *Decaf Coffee *Cane *Black Dress Shoes *Clown Suit *Cosmic Super Gloves *Ukulele *Favorite Fluffy Sandwich *Prehistoric Staff *Green and Blue Maracas *Wetsuit *Scuba Tank *Green Flippers *White Dress Shoes *Lollipop *Dude Stuffie *Kristoff's Lute *Tuxedo *Gold Wristwatch *Dark Vision Goggles *Binoculars *Sweet Spikester Cuffs *Blue Snorkel *Green Snorkel *Pink Snorkel *Tourist Camera *Spikester Cuffs *Denim Purse *Jazzy Gray Shirt *Blue Puffle Stuffie *Mask *Blue Superhero Mask *Pink Superhero Mask *Red Cape *Blue Cape *Pink Cape *Fishing Hat *Fishing Rod Flags :See main article: Flags